trinity_blood_dream_cast_n_crewfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassandra Palmer
The Cassandra Palmer series is written by Karen Chance. Updated: Oct 5, 2014 Genres and Sub-Genres Adult Urban Fantasy Series Description The time traveling, ghost-whispering, crazy blond who started it all currently has six books in her series: Touch the Dark, Claimed by Shadow, Embrace the Night, Curse the Dawn, Hunt the Moon and Tempt the Stars. They follow each other in chronological order (or as much as possible with Cassie's tendency to time shift.) They are best read in order, but stand alone reasonably well. They tie in with and overlap the Dorina Basarab series, which is set in the same universe. ~ Goodreads | Cassandra Palmer series by Karen Chance Books in Series Cassandra Palmer series: # Touch the Dark (2006) # Claimed by Shadow (2007) # Embrace the Night (2008) # Curse the Dawn (2009) # Hunt the Moon (2011) # Tempt the Stars (Oct 1, 2013) # Reap the Wind (November 4th 2014) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Companion books—Cassandra Palmer World Published bookes and eBooks * 4.3. Masks (March 18, 2014) ~ eBook (Mircea, 406 pages) Anthologies:Published books and eBooks * 4.3. Masks (March 18, 2014) ~ eBook (Mircea, 406 pages) Anthologies: * 0.5. Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance 2 (2010) Anthology: "The Gauntlet" * 3.1. Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance(2008) Anthology: "The Day of the Dead (Thomas) * 3.2. Wolfsbane and Mistletoe (2008) Anthology: "Rogue Elements" * 4.3. Masks (March 18, 2014) (Cassandra Palmer World #4.3) eNovella * 4.3. Strange Brew (2009) anthology: "Vegas Odds" * 4.5. Inked (2010) anthology: "Skin Deep" Freebies: * 0.5. The Gauntlet (2010) ~ Freebie eBook, 52 pages (Kit Marlowe) * 0.6. The Queen's Witch (2010) ~ Freebie eBook, 26 pages (Kit Marlowe) * "The House at Cobb End" (Nov 2011) ~ Freebie eBook, 10 pages (Pritkin) * DB-2.1. "In Vino Veritas" (2011) ~ Freebie eBook (Dorina) *3.1. "The Day of the Dead" (2008) ~ Freebie eBook (Tomas) *4.1. “A Family Affair” (2011) ~ Freebie eBook (Pritkin) *4.2. “Shadowland” (2010) ~ Freebie eBook (Pritkin) ~ Freebies index at author's website: Take A Chance: Free Stories Spin-off Series Dorina Basarab series / Cassandra Palmer World: *1. Midnight's Daughter (2008) *2. Death's Mistress (2010) *3. Fury's Kiss (Oct 2012) Anthologies: * 0.1. "Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl (2007) ~ eBook (Dorina) * 2.1. "In Vino Veritas" in Chicks Kick Butt (2011) ~ anthology (Dorina) ~ Freebie World Building Setting Las Vegas, various time zones and places, Faerie, Places: * Dantes: Tony's casino in Vegas run by Cassanova, an incubus * Atlanta * Carcassonne, France * Las Vegas * MAGIC * Dante's Casino The Supernatural Types BEINGS: Pythia, Time Travel, Vampires, Mages, Ghosts, Seers, Witches, Nulls, Weres, Shape Shifters, Incubus, Demons, Faeries, Pixies, Gargoyles, Clarvoyants, Djinn, Zombies, Greek Gods, Greek Mythology, Rakshasas, Apollo, Merlin, the Morrigan, Dragons, Graeae, Norse Mythology, Artemis, Hel, *Loki's three children: Jörmungandr (Ouroboros), Hel (Artemis), Fenrir () OBJECTS: magical tattoos, Ley Lines, Ouroboros , Codex Merlini, magical weapons, magical fashion, talking shrunken head, GROUPS / ORGS: *'Pythian Court': Court of the Pythia * MAGIC: Metaphysical Alliance for Greater Interspecies Cooperation *'Silver Circle': governing body of the Mages who generally only practice good magic; they train the Pythias, *'Vampire Senate': governing body of the vampires; *'Guild': cult of mages who time travel and are bent on changing history to their advantage *'Spartoi': demigods, offspring of Ares and a dragon; dragon shifters, hard to kill ~b6-p325; *'Black Circle': black magic mages bent on destroying the power centers, including the Pythia. GLOSSARY: * Graeae: three sisters in Greek mythology who shared one eye and one tooth among them. Cassie was given a box with them in it, they got released in the casino, causing havoc since. * Ragnarok: Old Norse term for "Twilight of the Gods"—the great war that will decide the fate of the worlds—involves the death of 3 main gods: Thor (Apollo), Tyr (Mars/Ares), Odin. World Description Timeline Timeline Characters Sidekicks *'Billy Joe' — Sidekick to Cassie Palmer Character Chart To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Author Karen Chance Cover Artist *Artist: Larry Rostant—Bks 3–4 confirmed ISFdb *Artist: Publishing Information *Publiser: Roc, Onyx, Signet Select *Author Page: Karen Chance - About Karen Chance - Penguin Group (USA) * Bk-1—'Touch the Dark': PB, 1st Edition, 307 pages, Pub: Jun 6, 2006 by Roc—ISBN: 0451460936 * Bk-2—'Claimed By Shadow': PB, 384 pages, Pub: Apr 3, 2007 by Roc—ISBN: 0451461525 * Bk-3—'Embrace the Night': PB, 378 pages, Pub: Apr 1, 2008 by Roc—ISBN: 0451461991 * Bk-4—'Curse the Dawn': PB, 386 pages, Pub: Apr 7, 2009 by Onyx—ISBN: 0451412702 * Bk-5—'Hunt the Moon': PB, 419 pages, Pub: Jun 7, 2011 by Signet Select—ISBN: 0451413075 * Bk-6—'Tempt the Stars': PB, 418 pages, Pub: Oct 1, 2013 by Signet Select—ISBN: 0451419057 * Bk-7—'Reap the Wind': PB, 432 pages, Pub: Nov 4, 2014 by Signet Select—ISBN: 0451419073 Back Cover Blurb—First Book ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Touch the Dark (2006): Cassandra Palmer can see the future and communicate with spirits—talents that make her attractive to the dead and the undead. The ghosts of the dead aren’t usually dangerous; they just like to talk…a lot. — The undead are another matter. Like any sensible girl, Cassie tries to avoid vampires. But when the bloodsucking mafioso she escaped three years ago finds Cassie again with vengeance on his mind, she’s forced to turn to the vampire Senate for protection. The undead senators won’t help her for nothing, and Cassie finds herself working with one of their most powerful members, a dangerously seductive master vampire—and the price he demands may be more than Cassie is willing to pay. ~ Take A Chance: Touch the Dark — Excerpt ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Claimed By Shadow (2007): A recent legacy made Cassandra Palmer heir to the title of Pythia, the world's chief clairvoyant. It's a position that usually comes with years of training, but Cassie's circumstances are a little...unusual. Now she's stuck with a whopping amount of power that every vamp, fey, and mage in town wants to either monopolize or eradicate-and that she herself doesn't dare use. What's more, she's just discovered that a certain arrogant master vampire has a geis on her-a magical claim that warns off any would-be suitors, and might also explain the rather ... intense attraction between them. But Cassie's had it with being jerked around, and anyone who tries it from now on is going to find out that she makes a very bad enemy. ~ Claimed By Shadow — Excerpt ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Embrace the Night (2008): Recently named the world’s chief clairvoyant, Cassandra Palmer still has a thorn in her side. As long as Cassie and a certain master vampire—the sizzling-hot Mircea—are magically bound to each other, her life will never be her own. The spell that binds them can only be broken with an incantation found in the Codex Merlini, an ancient grimoire. The Codex’s location has been lost in the present day, so Cassie will have to seek it out in the only place it can still be found—the past. But Cassie soon realizes the Codex has been lost for a reason. The book is rumored to contain some seriously dangerous spells, and retrieving it may help Cassie to deal with Mircea, but it could also endanger the world. ~ Take A Chance: Embrace the Night — Excerpt ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Curse the Dawn (2009): Cassandra Palmer may be the all-powerful Pythia now, but that doesn’t mean people have stopped trying to kill her. Most of the supernatural power players don’t want the independent minded Cassie as chief clairvoyant—and they’ll stop at nothing to see her six feet under. The Vampire Senate does support Cassie in her position, but their protection comes with a price: an alliance with the sexy master vampire Mircea, who has claimed Cassie as his own. But even the vampires will have trouble keeping Cassie alive now that the self-styled god Apollo, the source of the Pythia’s power, has it in for her in a big way. To save her life—and the world—Cassie’s going to have to face down her creator once and for all. ~ Curse the Dawn — Excerpt ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—Hunt the Moon (2011): Cassandra Palmer recently defeated a god, which you'd think would buy a girl a little time off. But it doesn't work that way when your new job description is Pythia — the world's chief clairvoyant. Cassie is busier than ever, trying to learn about her power, preparing for her upcoming coronation, and figuring out her relationship with the enigmatic sexy master vampire, Mircea. But someone doesn't want Cassie to become Pythia, and is willing to go to any lengths to make sure the coronation ceremony never happens—including attacking her mother before Cassie is even born. ~ Take A Chance: Hunt the Moon— Excerpt ✤ BOOK SIX BLURB—Tempt the Stars (2013): Being a goddess is a lot less fun than you might think. Especially when you’re only a half goddess, and you only found out about it recently, and you still don’t know what you’re doing half the time. And when you’ve just used your not-so-reliable powers to burglarize the booby-trapped office of a vampire mob boss. — Yeah, that part sucks. But that’s just the tip of the iceberg for Cassandra Palmer, aka the Pythia, the freshly minted chief seer of the supernatural world. After all, Cassie still has to save a friend from a fate worse than death, deal with an increasingly possessive master vampire, and prevent a party of her own acolytes from unleashing a storm of fury upon the world. Totally just your average day at the office, right? ~ Take A Chance: Tempt the Stars — Excerpt ✤ BOOK SEVEN BLURB—Reap the Wind (2014): You’d think that being Chief Seer for the supernatural world would come with a few perks. But as Cassie Palmer has learned, being Pythia doesn’t mean you don’t have to do things the hard way. That’s why she finds herself on a rescue mission skipping through time—even though she doesn’t entirely understand her dimension-bending new power. Rescuing her friend John Pritkin should have been an in and out kind of deal, but with the near-immortal mage’s soul lost in time, Cassie has to hunt for it through the ages—with Pritkin’s demon dad in tow. He’s the only one who can reverse Pritkin’s curse, but with the guardians of the time-line dead set on stopping anyone from mucking about, Cassie will have to figure out how to get her friend back without ruffling too many feathers—or causing a world-ending paradox or two. ~ Reap the Wind — Excerpt ✤ BOOK EIGHT BLURB—''Untitled'' (2015): First Sentence # Touch the Dark: I knew I was in trouble as soon as I saw the obituary. # Claimed by Shadow: Any day that starts off in a demon-filled bar in a casino designed to look like Hell isn't likely to turn out well. # Embrace the Night: A weeping angel shattered in a crack of gray dust, sending its wings flying off in two directions. # Curse the Dawn: Stalking a time traveler is hard work, even if you are one. # Hunt the Moon: I hit the ground running—or stumbling or falling; it was kind of hard to tell when it felt like the earth was crumbling under my feet. # Tempt the Stars: "You gots big." The small voice came from the even smaller girl in the doorway. Quotes *Karen Chance Quotes (Author of Touch the Dark) ~ GR *Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari Read Alikes If you this series, you might like… * Downside Ghosts series * Night Huntress series * Arcadia Bell series * October Daye series * Mercy Thompson series * Dresden Files series * Kitty Norville series * October Daye series * Walker Papers series * Jane Yellowrock series Awards Trivia ~ Ranked #25 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 series) LISTS: *Lists That Contain Touch the Dark (Cassandra Palmer, #1) by Karen Chance *Lists That Contain Claimed By Shadow (Cassandra Palmer, #2) *Lists That Contain Embrace the Night (Cassandra Palmer, #3) *Lists That Contain Curse the Dawn (Cassandra Palmer, #4) *Lists That Contain Hunt the Moon (Cassandra Palmer, #5) *Lists That Contain Tempt the Stars (Cassandra Palmer, #6) *Lists That Contain Reap the Wind (Cassandra Palmer, #7) Notes External References Books: *Take A Chance: Books *Goodreads | Cassandra Palmer series by Karen Chance *Goodreads | Dorina Basarab series by Karen Chance *Karen Chance - FF * Cassandra Palmer Universe - Series Bibliography~ ISFdb *The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * Cassandra Palmer series by Karen Chance ~ Fictfact * Cassandra Palmer | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing *Cassandra Palmer Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog Characters, Places, World, etc: *Take A Chance: Gallery of character descriptons and pictures *The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia *Dorina Basarab Series - Karen Chance Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari *Literature/Cassandra Palmer - Television Tropes & Idioms Content References: *Ley line - Wikipedia *Ley-lines *Ouroboros - Wikipedia *ley lines - The Skeptic's Dictionary - Skepdic.com *The Magical Mystical Ley Line Locator « Tom Scott *Jinn - Wikipedia *Djinn - Mythical Creatures Guide *Rakshasa - Wikipedia *Rakshasa *Pythia - Wikipedia *Pythia — Ancient History Encyclopedia *Pythia ~ Encyclopedia mythica *Apollo - Wikipedia *Apollo ~ Encyclopedia mythica *Gargoyle - Wikipedia *Gargoyle ~ Encyclopedia mythica *Merlin - Wikipedia *Merlin *The Historical Merlin *Merlin Legend *Graeae - Wikipedia *Ragnarök - Wikipedia *Spartoí - Wikipedia *Thor - Wikipedia *Týr - Wikipedia *Odin - Wikipedia Reviews: *Release-Day Review: Tempt the Stars by Karen Chance (Cassandra Palmer #6) | Vampire Book Club *Karen Chance | RT Book Reviews - all books *Review: Tempt the Stars (Cassandra Palmer #6) by Karen Chance | All Things Urban Fantasy - Where Para is Normal Interviews: *Interview | All Things Urban Fantasy - Where Para is Normal *Take A Chance: Author—Q&A, Interviews Articles: *Top 10 Urban Fantasy Sidekicks | Tor.com Author: *Take A Chance: The Official Website of Karen Chance, paranormal author *Take A Chance: Freebies: Shorts, Novellas, scenes, Picts, bookmarks, etc. Community, Fan Sites: *The Cassandra Palmer Series by Karen Chance ~ FB *The Cassandra Palmer Series by Karen Chance See Also * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page Gallery of Book Covers 1. Touch the Dark cover.png|1. Touch the Dark (2006) by Karen Chance|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_ttd.html 2-Claimed by Shadow.jpg|2. Claimed by Shadow (2007) by Karen Chance|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_cbs.html 3-Embrace the Night 3.jpg|3. Embrace the Night (2008) by Karen Chance—art by Larry Rostant|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_embracethenight.html 4-Curse the Dawn.jpg|4. Curse the Dawn (2009) by Karen Chance—art by Larry Rostant|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_ctd.html 5-Hunt the Moon.jpg|5 Hunt the Moon (2011) by Karen Chance—Art: Larry Rostant|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_htm.html 6-Tempt the Stars.jpg|6. Tempt the Stars (2013) by Karen Chance—Art: Larry Rostant|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_tts.html Reap the Wind.jpg|7. Reap the Wind (Nov 4, 2014) by Karen Chance—Art: Larry Rostant|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_rtw.html Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance 2..jpg|0.5. Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance 2 (2010) Anthology: "The Gauntlet" by Karen Chance|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_gauntlet.html The Gauntlet (Cassandra Palmer 0.5) .jpg|0.5. The Gauntlet (2010, 52 pgs) eShort by Karen Chance ~ Freebie|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_the_gauntlet.html The Queen's Witch (Cassandra Palmer 0.6) by Karen Chance.jpg|0.6. The Queen's Witch (Cassandra Palmer 0.6) by Karen Chance ~ Freebie|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_queenswitch.html The House at Cobb End (Cassandra Palmer 0.7) .jpg|0.7. The House at Cobb End (2011) by Karen Chance ~ Freebie|link=http://www.karenchance.com/index_cobb.html The Day of the Dead (Cassandra Palmer #3.1) by Karen Chance .jpg|3.1. The Day of the Dead (2009) by Karen Chance ~ Freebie|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_dayofthedead.html The Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance.jpg|3.1. The Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance (2008)~ Anthology "The Day of the Dead" by Karen Chance|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2855252-the-mammoth-book-of-vampire-romance Mammoth other.jpg|3.1. The Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance (2008) "The Day of the Dead" ~ Anthology (another image, same book)|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_dotd.html Wolfsbane and Mistletoe (2008) by Charlaine Harris.jpg|3.2. Wolfsbane and Mistletoe (2008)— "Rogue Elements"|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_wm.html A Family Affair (Cassandra Palmer #4.1).jpg|4.1. A Family Affair (Cassandra Palmer #4.1) by Karen Chance ~ Freebie|link=http://www.karenchance.com/familyaffair.html Shadowland (Cassandra Palmer #4.2) by Karen Chance .jpg|4.2. "Shadowland" (Cassandra Palmer #4.2) by Karen Chance ~ Freebie eShort|link=http://www.karenchance.com/shadowland.html Masks (Cassandra Palmer World) .jpg|4.3. Masks (March 18th 2014) (Cassandra Palmer World #4.3) eNovella by Karen Chance|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books.html Strange Brew.jpg|4.3. Strange Brew (2009) "Vegas Odds" — anthology by Karen Chance|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_sb.html Inked (Otherworld 0.5) by Karen Chance.jpg|4.5. Inked (2010) anthology: "Skin Deep" by Karen Chance|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_inked.html Category:Oracles, Seers, Pythias, etc. Category:Female Lead Category:Vampires Category:Mages Category:Time Travel Category:Gods Category:Series Category:Faeries Category:Magic Tattoos Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Djinn Category:Magic Users Category:Psychics Category:Gargoyles Category:Magical Objects Category:Ley Lines Category:Rakshasas Category:Succubus and Incubus Category:Demons Category:Merlin Category:Greek Mythology Category:Witches Category:Dragons Category:Norse Mythology Category:Pixies, Brownies, Sprites, Gnomes, Nixies Category:Set in Las Vegas Category:Great Sidekicks Category:NeverNever, Ever After, Otherworld, Faerie Category:Psychic Powers as Main Supe Category:Set in Atlanta, GA Category:Nulls